


Railings

by StarryStories2



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Of Puns, Alfred's subtle humor, Batman - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hanging, Protective Dick Grayson, Sleep Deprived Tim, Whumptober 2020, oh well, so i guess it's not really whump then is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryStories2/pseuds/StarryStories2
Summary: “Hold up,” Dick began,“What do you think I’m doing?” asked Tim with a snicker.“The railing ran into you?” Dick asked.“Yeah, fricking rude.” Tim answered.or Tim is tired and gives Dick a heart attack.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 251





	Railings

A ceramic mug fell right in front of him. It shattered as it made impact with the floor, spreading its contents everywhere. 

Alfred was going to have a fit when he saw the stained carpeting, but Dick had other issues right now.

Dick had dealt with some crazy crap in his life: Aliens, gods, Bruce showing affection. However, as far as he knew, it didn’t just start raining mugs of coffee, not even indoors. That is where Dick drew the line for plausible things in the universe. Although Bruce showing affection was very close to crossing that line.  _ Very _ close. 

His musings were halted by a very soft ‘oops’ coming from somewhere above him.

He looked up. 

“Tim!”

“Mmm? Was up?”

“You’re … you’re hanging from the banister!”

Tim looked from the baluster he was practically nose to nose with, and back to Dick. 

“Huh, so it seems.”

Oh boy, this was bad. The kid was literally hanging by his feet off the railing. One false move and that would be a  _ very _ nasty fall.

Dick took a deep breath. This was fine. This was going to be okay. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get you down,” Dick said, trying to calm both Tim and himself, “Tim, I’m gonna need you to fall and I’ll catch you.”

“It’s all cool, D,” Tim replied unconcernedly, “This is as good a place to vibe as any.”

Okay what?

“Tim,” said Dick, with growing concern, “I don’t want to panic you, but I do want you to have a grip on the situation–”

“I think I have a betting  _ grip _ on the situation then you do,” Tim chuckled.

“–You do realize you could break your spine from a fall like that.” he pointed out.

“Bold of you to assume I ever had one.” he deadpanned. 

Okay, what the  _ heck _ was going on?

“The railing ran into me,” Tim replied. 

Oops did he say that out loud? Wait.

“Hold up,” Dick began,

“What do you think I’m doing?” asked Tim with a snicker.

“The railing ran into  _ you _ ?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, fricking rude.” Tim answered.

Then it clicked.

“Tim, when’s the last time you slept?”

“Uhhh…..does coffee count as sleep? ‘Cuz I count coffee as sleep. So … like three seconds ago.”

Dick was this close to panicking. This. Freaking. Close. Because a sleep deprived Tim was an unpredictable Tim. And unpredictable Tim, _ liked _ to be difficult. So asking him to fall into his  arms… yeah that wasn’t going to happen.

He would swear Bruce’s stubbornness was hereditary, but…

“Okay, Tim, can you come down?” Dick pleaded, “I promise I’ll catch you.”

“What’s the magic word?” Tim asked in a sing-song voice.

“Oh, wonderful brother Tim, can you come down,  _ please _ ?”

“Hmmm,” Tim considered, tapping his finger to his chin, “How ‘bout no?”

“ _Tim,_ ” Dick whined, “Why are you like this?”

“You really want to know?” he asked, not waiting for an answer, “Well I woke up one morning…” 

There was a long pause.

“Tim?” Dick asked

He was answered by a soft snore.

“Tim!” 

“Huh?” Tim asked, jerking awake, but still managing to stay on the railing.

This kid was going to give Dick a  _ heart attack _ . 

“Oh, sorry.” said Tim, when he saw Dick, “My internet cut out for a second there.”

“I worry about you,”

“Same, bro. Can you hand me my coffee?” asked Tim.

Dick blinked. 

“The coffee you dropped?” he asked.

“WHAT!” Tim exclaimed as he finally lost grip on the rail. 

And then he was falling.

Falling.

_ Falling _ .

Until Dick caught him in a bear-like grip. 

“Okay,” Dick said to the room at large, “Okay,” he said, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. “Okay,” he said, trying to slow his own breath. 

Because his brother  _ fell _ .

But he  _ caught  _ him.

He closed his eyes and squeezed Tim tighter. 

“You’re okay, Tim. I caught you. I’ll always catch you, Tim. Always.”

His heartfelt promise was answered by Tim’s distinctive, wheezy snore. 

Did he fall asleep in a free fall? That’s both disturbing and impressive, but at least he’s asleep now. 

Dick brushed the bangs out of his brother’s eyes and took a deep breath.

“Is everything alright, Master Dick?”

Dick turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway.

“Yeah,” Dick replied, “Tim fell asleep.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him before looking down at the shattered coffee mug, and then up at the banister.

“I suppose I’m to take that literally.” 

Dick sighed.

“Yeah, he’s okay though.” 

“I assume nothing less from you, my boy.” Alfred replied, “Now why don’t you find a proper place for him to sleep while I clean up this mess.”

Well, Alfred says it, and it shall be done, so Dick carried his brother up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time participating in Whumptober. Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Thank you PepperSoniRoni for beta-ing this for me! 
> 
> :)


End file.
